From Fireworks
by Schnee-Neige
Summary: Sebuah bunga api berwarna-warni meledak di langit malam. Sebuah tangan besar menggamit tangan mungil dengan erat. Sebuah hati hancur berkeping-keping malam itu— .Bertholdt x Reader! Author POV, OC-centric. Warn inside! HAPPY BIRTHDAY BERTHOLDT


Sebuah bunga api berwarna-warni meledak di langit malam.

Sebuah tangan besar menggamit tangan mungil dengan erat.

Sebuah hati hancur berkeping-keping malam itu—

.

.

.

ketika tangan mungil itu melepaskan genggaman tangannya,

dan bayangan itu lenyap secepat bunga-bunga api itu hilang dalam kegelapan malam.

.

.

.

* * *

**Warning : Reader-centric, Author POV. BERTL X READER! High School AU! Mungkin bakal OOC. Bertholdt dan karakter SnK lainnya milik Isayama Hajime. Mungkin juga bakal ada Typo(s). **

* * *

.

.

.

A Shingeki no Kyojin fanfiction

.

.

.

_From Fireworks_

.

.

.

BUAK!

Tangan kecilmu memukul weker tak bersalah yang berdering sejak lima menit lalu. Akhirnya tanganmu dapat mengenainya dan membuatnya diam. Manik obdisian gelap milikmu kembali tertutup kedua kelopak matamu dan kembali pada kegelapan dimana mimpi-mimpi indahmu bersama Oz Versailles—sang pangeran dari dunia Pandora Hearts—berasal.

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

"ASTAGA!" Sepasang obdisianmu membelalak kaget. Terbayang wajah galak ibumu yang teriakannya samar-samar terdengar olehmu. Panik, kau pun duduk dan merengkuh jam weker hijaumu yang sedikit retak dan menjerit dalam hati melihat angka yang ditunjukkan jarum-jarum hitam tersebut.

Ya, inilah kebiasaan rutinmu saat liburan. Boleh jadi saat masa sekolah kau adalah orang paling rajin satu sekolah—mengingat jabatanmu sebagai OSIS. Tapi ketika liburan datang, membuai dirimu dalam mimpi-mimpi indahmu bersama karakter-karakter anime favoritmu. Kau adalah seorang otaku sekaligus _nijikon_—orang yang mencintai karakter 2 dimensi—tingkat tinggi. Kamarmu menunjukkan segalanya. Segala hal berhubungan dengan anime atau manga. Bahkan kini sampai ke dalam mimpi-mimpimu! Hal ini membuatmu sangat bahagia.

Sampai suatu hari sosok seorang pemuda jangkung masuk ke dalam relung hatimu. Pemuda itu tidak istimewa. Kulitnya putih, rambutnya hitam kecoklatan, tangannya besar—bahkan untuk ukuran laki-laki, irisnya bak batu obdisian—seperti milikmu, jari-jarinya lentik. Oke, mungkin di bagian jari lentik itu yang tidak biasa. Tapi bukan itu saja yang membuatnya begitu menyita tempat di dalam hatimu. Sikapnya yang dewasa dan begitu menjaga etika, semburat merah di pipi mulusnya ketika berbicara dengan lawan jenisnya, cara bicara dengan pembawaannya yang begitu memikat... Rasanya hilang sudah bayang-bayang karakter-karakter anime favoritmu yang biasanya hadir dalam benakmu.

Dengan ketabahan hati yang begitu besar, kau mengejar perhatian pemuda itu susah payah. Pemuda itu sedikit aneh, tapi... menawan. Setidaknya begitulah menurutmu. Remaja introvert yang—ternyata—tidak terlalu pintar, tapi kalem. Begitu tenang menghadapi pertengkaran kedua sahabat masa kecilnya, Reiner dan Annie. Agak dingin dan sedikit miskin ekspresi. Tapi satu kali kau berhasil membuatnya tersenyum ketika dia melihatmu sedang tersenyum bahagia saat menonton anime, dimana karakter favoritmu sedang dalam kondisi paling mengagumkan.

"_Apa?"_

"_Oh, tidak. Aku hanya senang melihatmu menikmati jam kosong tanpa Bu Rico ini. Soalnya biasanya kau hanya mencoret-coret sesuatu di buku gambarmu."_

Dialog pertamamu dengannya di kelas bahkan masih terngiang. Saat itu kau benar-benar tidak menyangka pemuda itu memperhatikan dirimu yang cukup terasing di kelas.

_Love at first sight_.

"_Buku sketsa. Bukan buku gambar."_

"_Tapi kau menggunakannya untuk menggambar juga, kan?"_ Pemuda itu tertawa._ "Namaku Bertholdt Hoover. Kalau kau tak ingat."_

Kau mencibir, _"tentu aku ingat. Justru aku yang sangsi kau tidak mengingat namaku."_

Pemuda itu tersenyum, _"boleh aku lihat gambarnya?"_

Lalu ia mendekat, mengisi kursi kosong di sebelahmu.

Mendekat, dengan usaha kerasmu, semakin hari ia semakin mendekat denganmu.

"_Kau mau pergi bersamaku ke festival musim panas?"_

"_Hn, biasanya aku selalu pergi dengan Reiner dan Annie. Tapi aku tidak ingin mengganggu akurnya mereka kali ini."_ Pemuda itu tertawa lagi. _"Baiklah. Jangan memaksakan diri pakai yukata, ya."_

Kau memukul punggungnya pelan, _"Kau pun tidak cocok pakai pakaian daerah asalmu, asal kau tahu!"_

Lalu kau berjalan di depannya saat festival, memakai yukata berwarna biru tua dengan motif bunga sakura berwarna merah muda dan pita berwarna merah muda juga. Melihat bunga-bunga api diledakkan hanya berdua, di tepi kolam yang tersembunyi dari festival, dan strategis untuk melihat keindahan bunga-bunga api tersebut.

.

"_Aku... mencintaimu, Bert."_

.

"_Bukankah kau seorang.. nijikon? Kau menyukai karakter-karakter itu kan?"_

.

"_Percayalah padaku, aku mencintaimu. Itu... dulu. Sebelum aku bertemu denganmu."_

.

"_Maaf, aku tidak..."_

.

"_Apakah ini karena aku adalah otaku? Apa ini karena aku nijikon?"_

.

"_Bukan. Aku tidak terganggu dengan semua itu. Aku.. aku tidak memiliki perasaan seperti itu padamu!"_

.

"_Pada.. siapa?"_

.

"_Maaf."_

.

.

.

Bertholdt Hoover.

"(_your name_)! Katanya mau pergi jam sepuluh! Sekarang jam sembilan! Bangun!"

Teriakan ibumu yang semakin terdengar jelas membuyarkan kenangan burukmu bersama pemuda itu kemarin malam. Kau pukul pipimu pelan, berusaha memasukkan pikiran-pikiran positif untuk beraktivitas ke depannya.

"Baaik! Aku mandi, Bu!"

.

.

.

Sayup-sayup, lantunan merdu dentingan piano terdengar di kedua telingamu yang tertutup rambut hitam ikal setengah punggungmu. Menggigit bibir, kau menjauhi sumber suara indah itu. Kau tahu persis, melodi indah itu dihasilkan oleh orang yang saat ini sangat tidak ingin kau temui.

Bertholdt Hoover.

Sekolah memang libur, tapi ruang OSIS dibuka untuk keperluan rapat dan ruang musik juga dibuka untuk keperluan latihan sebelum resital.

Ya, resital piano orang itu. Bertholdt Hoover.

Kembali mengingat namanya membuat hatimu makin terasa sakit saja. Kau menjauhi ruangan itu dan melanjutkan perjalananmu menuju ruang OSIS. Kau berharap dengan mengerjakan setumpuk proposal mungkin akan menyita waktumu dan melupakan pemuda itu.

Proposal! Proposal! Proposal! PROPOSAL!

_Tok tok tok._

"Hai, sori aku terlam—"

"SELAMAT, (YOUR NAME)!"

Kaki kananmu mundur satu langkah dari pintu ruang OSIS begitu mendapati sambutan teman-temanmu di dalam yang begitu meriah dan tentu saja, mendadak.

"Hah? Selamat apaan?"

Teman-temanmu saling memandang lalu tersenyum penuh arti. Gadis berkacamata yang memegang kamera DSLR pun mengoper kamera itu ke arahmu, "maaf, aku **benar-benar** tidak sengaja mengambil gambar ini dari jauh saat aku sedang berjalan menuju kolam itu. Aku langsung pergi begitu menyadari kalian ada di situ, kok!"

Wajahmu pias begitu melihat gambar yang tercetak di layar kamera itu.

Dirimu yang memakai yukata dan Bertholdt di sampingmu, sedang berpegangan tangan, tepat sebelum tangan mungilmu melepaskan genggamannya yang erat karena merasa bersalah telah menolakmu.

Bertholdt Hoover, **lagi**.

Dunia ini benar-benar ingin menyiksamu, ya?

Dengan kasar, kau kembalikan kamera itu. Lalu berbalik dan berlari menjauhi teman-temanmu. Menggertakkan gigi alih-alih meneteskan air mata. Perasaanmu kesal, sakit, sesak.

Satu bulan yang lalu Bertholdt Hoover bukan siapa-siapa!

Berlari, terus berlari melewati koridor sekolah.

Mengepalkan tangan, menahan rasa kesalmu.

Tapi, senyum itu. Suara itu. Sosok itu. Pemuda itu.

Rasa cinta itu.

Tumbuh seiring waktu bersamamu dengan pemuda itu.

Walau sebagian besar terasa dipaksakan olehmu.

BRUK!

Ujung pantofel hitammu tiba-tiba tak menyentuh permukaan. Tangga untuk turun ke lantai satu rupanya luput dari pandanganmu. Tas yang kau genggam jatuh bebas ke bawah, tapi... kenapa tubuhmu tertahan?

Ah...

Dapat kau rasakan seseorang tengah menarikmu ke dalam pelukan. Orang itu, menyelamatkanmu dari rasa sakit jatuh dari tangga. Terlebih, sentuhan itu terasa sangat familiar dalam dirimu. Sedikit berharap, kau menoleh ke belakang. Melihat siapa penolongmu,

dan seorang gadis berkacamata berdiri dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, (your name)?"

Sedikit merasa sesak, kau memaksa tersenyum padanya. "Terima kasih, Alice. "

"Maafkan aku, aku, aku tidak menyangka kalau kamu akan semarah itu, (your name) ..." Gadis berkacamata itu—Alice—memelukmu dan menepuk punggungmu. "Maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau kamu akan ditolak Bertholdt. Kamu.. tidak menangis kan, (your name)?"

Lalu sosok itu muncul di hadapanmu, keluar dari dalam ruang musik dengan wajah khawatir.

"Kamu menangis?!"

Suara itu.

Kau melepaskan pelukan Alice dan berdiri tegak, berusaha terlihat penuh percaya diri.

"Kenapa aku harus menangis? Dan sejak kapan kau di sini?"

Pemuda itu berjalan menghampirimu. "Kau tidak sadar bunyi musiknya terputus?"

Kau memalingkan mukamu dan Alice menjauh darimu—merasa tak enak mengganggu, barangkali—"jangan menjawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan. Sudahlah, lanjutkan latihanmu. Aku mau pulang."

Bertholdt tersenyum, "kalau kau tidak ingin ikut rapat, temani saja aku latihan. Reiner dan Annie sedang kencan hari ini." Diulurkannya tangan besarnya.

Kau ragu menerima uluran tangan itu. Takut. Takut hubungan kalian akan semakin memburuk jika semakin sering bersama. Terjebak dalam harapan-harapan yang seenaknya kau buat dalam benakmu. Takut untuk merasakan cinta yang menyesakkan lagi.

Satu. Bertholdt menarik kembali uluran tangannya.

Dua. Bertholdt berlari ke arahmu.

Tiga. Dapat kau rasakan sentuhan tangan besar Bertholdt merengkuhmu erat dalam pelukannya.

Semburat merah malu timbul di kedua pipimu.

"Kau sudah membuatku lepas kendali..."

Wajahmu terangkat mendengar bisikan pelan pemuda itu. Kini kau dapat melihat wajahnya yang memerah sampai ke kedua telinganya. Hanya saja, tidak sepertimu yang salah tingkah. Ekspresinya benar-benar serius.

"Aku mati-matian menahan diriku dan berbohong padamu! Tapi! Tapi..."

Pelukannya semakin erat.

"... Tapi tidak sepenuhnya berbohong juga."

"Apa... maksudmu?"

Pemuda itu mengambil nafas berat sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan, "kurasa, cinta itu butuh tahap. Dan aku... aku bahkan belum tahu apa sebenarnya yang kurasakan padamu... Tapi, aku... aku nyaman saat bersamamu. Aku suka saat-saat bersamamu. Aku merasa hilang saat kamu tidak ada. Aku... "

Seulas senyum terbentuk di wajahmu. Paham, dan senang mendengar kejujuran pemuda yang tengah memelukmu ini. Senang, karena harapan-harapanmu satu per satu terwujud.

Tidak apa. Bukankah memang pemuda ini sifatnya begini?

Dan kamu menyukainya.

Susah payah, kau peluk lehernya, membuat dirinya merunduk sampai akhirnya wajah tampannya sejajar dengan wajahmu.

"Aku mencintaimu Bert."

Kedua pipi miliknya pun semakin memerah dan panas ketika bibir lembutmu menyentuh pipi kanannya.

.

.

.

* * *

"_Mungkin aku suka padamu..."_

* * *

.

.

.

E.N.D

.

.

.

* * *

A/N :TOLONG. INI APA. PADAHAL BESOK DEDLEN FIC LAIN TAPI MALAH BIKIN FIC ABAL INI HUHU. DAN APA ITU JUDULNYA PUN TAK NYAMBUNG... /nangis

Btw tadi sumpah niatnya mau bikin birthday fic buat Bertl tapi malah jadi mellow mellow gini HSHSHSHSHS. Aku gagal.

Oh iya, bacanya sambil dengerin lagu Sakura dari Ikimonogakari~ semoga ngena feelsnya haha. /dor /ini kan singkat sekale

Akhir kata, Selamat ulang tahun Bertholdt-ku sayaaaaaang~~ /dipiting Rou


End file.
